


Atonement

by BuddhaForMary



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddhaForMary/pseuds/BuddhaForMary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurloz wakes up from an evening best left unremembered to the wreckage from his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atonement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elijah Flare](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elijah+Flare).



Boom. Boom. Boom. Pulsating pain ringing through the head of a damned mime. Kurloz's eyes flew open once the pulsating took a tailspin into a full-blown ache, a single sustained note. He sat up from where he had been passed out cold on the ground, searching for any indicator for how he got there. His vision blurred to double, and his mouth was dry, arid as a desert landscape. When his vision was back to normal, Kurloz was able to search the dimly lit room for any signs of a person besides himself. The sun was going down, and that was a good thing. He could find a light, if he could just push himself up from this position. The mime leaned forward and braced his hands on the floor, pushing up onto his legs. Oh god, what was that? Something sticky under his glove. No matter. Probably a spilled Faygo from a while ago. He got to his feet and found the wall, groping for a lightswitch. The mime's hand hit the switch and he sighed in contentment before turning around and seeing a patch of red substance where he'd been sitting. His eyebrow raised in silent question, before chuckling softly behind his stitched lips. He'd had his redrom lover over, Kankri Vantas. Perhaps what his hand had been in was nothing more than salacious material from several hours before this. Kurloz laughed another nearly silent laugh and made his way to his room, feeling the need to wash any remnants of the mutant off of him, due to his instinct as a highblood. However, the sight that greeted him in his respiteblock was something that was more than shocking. Laying on the floor, his eyes gouged out and body cut up to an almost unrecognizable degree, was Kankri. 

Kurloz felt his stomach lurch, but he knew nothing would come up. The first thing he felt was disgust. Disgust for the color strewn across the room. Disgust for the lack of eyes. Disgust for it all. Disbelief took its wretched form next, twisting Kurloz's face into a look that could only mean he felt responsible. Then the realization of guilt. Responsibility. Being the cause of  the loss of the one thing he had left to care about. The one thing that gave him reason to stop controlling people, to stop wrecking everything around him. Guess the urge to be good hadn't been there to stay, rather exploding in a fit and causing this. No wonder he'd passed out after-- he didn't want to know he was a monster. But now, it was in full view, and Kurloz was faced with the aftermath of his choices. He wasn't sure if he could do it.

Kurloz shuffled over to the side of his now deceased matesprit, kneeled beside him and ran a gloved thumb over the cheek of the silent at last Kankri. He frowned as a tear found its way from his left eye, running down his cheek until it dripped onto the body of his matesprit. He choked a little as he continued, a muffled wail soon rising from his chest. He turned away from Kankri abruptly and wiped his eyes and face clean. He knew what he had to do after finding the knife beside the body and picking it up. Stained in red, he jabbed the metal into one eye, beginning the process of atonement.


End file.
